Number 15
by ikillyoupiro
Summary: AU 358/2 Days story, What if there were two other keyblade wielders? This is their Nobodies Story. includes Ocs. OcxOc, XionxOc, NamniexRoxas. Rated T disclaimer applies for all chapters -I own Nothing here except my Ocs- R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Number 15

Prologue

In the depths of hallow bastion before sora fights riku for the final time.

Andre was sweating bullets and running frantically looking for the last good thing in his life after his world was lost. Being stopped by a darkside heartless he smirks and says full of confidence, "Come on Ansem this the best you got?" Although panting heavily he jumped up summoning his keyblade forevermore (think oathkeeper except black and red) with a few powerful swings to its head making it disappear. Andre looking around to see if the coast was clear and thought to himself 'I can't last much longer, damn it Sarah where are you'. After a few more minutes of running and evading traps he found a tightly sealed door using his keyblade to unlock it finding a huge room on the other side is who he's been searching for ever since Traverse Town, a girl about sixteen years old only a year younger than Andre shakled by her wrists in chains her raven black hair hanging over her face covering her emerald green eyes , Andre exclaiming in pure joy and relief, "SARAH!"feeling tears almost roll down his checks as he is running towards her. When she heard her name she looked up with a look mixed with joy and dread she said to him, "Andre? Oh god get out of here it's a trap!", he rolled his ruby colored eyes pointed to is white hair with a little blood trickling down his head "Where do you think I got this now lets get you down" reaching towards one of the shackles around her wrists but she pushed him away with her body and out of the corner of his eye he saw an ebony black keyblade being plunged into Sarah's chest. He turned around to see Riku in his heartless uniform with a tattered skirt around his waist evilly grinning.

Andre turning back towards Sarah seeing her body fade her looking in utter pain then looked toward Andre now weeping saying to him faintly "I'm so sorry". With her body completely faded and her heart floating upward he turned violently towards riku screaming at the top of his lungs in absolute sorrow "WHY HER?!", Riku just smiling at this question "Because she was your light with that extinguished the darkness can finally set in and take control." Andre remembering similar wording trying and failing to regain his composure not to show weakness "Ansem if that's you I knew you had pedo thing going on but taking over another kid's body? Even Pedobear wouldn't go that far," malice growing in his voice "but I swear if she was hurt at all here in hollow bastion i swear I'll give it back to you 10,000 fold including what you just did to her!" But Ansem knowing Andre has been fighting his most powerful heartless for hours now and barely surviving Sephiroth at Olympus Coliseum right before coming to hollow bastion with sora laughed at this "Please Andre you're running on empty as we speak so how bout we make this quick join me,help me open kingdom hearts and destroy Sora or share the same fate as your girlfriend." Andre drawing Forevermore and spat in 'riku's' face saying smugly "I choose door number 2 Ansem give me your best shot" Ansem shaking his head in disappointment " Fine then feel your heart fill with darkness at the bite of SoulEater!"

They both jumped clashing in mid-air a for five minutes it seemed evenly matched, but for Andre fatigue was starting to set in after blocking a downward slash going down on one knee he thought to himself 'Time for the trump card' extending his left hand back with a flash of light a new keyblade was in his hand "Ansem say hello to Divinity"(think of a blue and white version of Oblivion) Puting his hand to his chin "Two keyblades at once interesting but no matter time to end this Sora is nearing Kari and I need to greet him goodbye Andre and embrace darkness" with that he made a stabbing motion toward him. Andre using both keyblades to block Ansem but he disappeared and reappeared behind stabbing him through the heart. Feeling the darkness take over him so many thoughts rushing through his head like 'I survived all this shit just to be stabbed in the back figuratively and literally' he then blurted out one more thing before he faded "Fuck" and with that he blacked out feeling nothing.

hapter 1 : Who the hell am I?!

Time frame after Xion gets inducted to Organization XIII

Traverse Town

Waking up to a flash of memories he didn't know who of or what they where about all he knew was a few key words "Andre", "Sarah" , and a few others. He had shoulder length white hair and blood red eyes looking like a normal seventeen year old boy. Now that he was up he just wandered thinking about those dreams and who he was getting really frustrated by the time he reached the fountain he yelled so loud the moogles on the other side of town heard him "Who the Hell am I!?" "I believe I can help you with that" turning in utter surprise finding a man in a black trench coat long silver hair and yellow eyes, now he was even more confused because practically everyone in town ignored him. " Oookay who the fuck are you?" the man responded "I am all that is left or all there ever was but what about you do you remember your true name?" the red eyed boy raised an eyebrow at this thinking 'cryptic as hell but he has a point what is my name?' he finally said to the man " no I don't know so what do you want" the man said plainly " I want you to come with me I run an organization with people just like us we call ourselves 'nobodies' and we are striving to get our lost hearts and identities we could use your help we'll even give you a name" the man raised his hand letters started appearing and formed the name 'Andre' and then soon rearranged itself as soon it was finished the teen said the name that appeared "Xander" the man grinned and said "yes the new you what do you say?"

Xander thought about it and said "Why not beats sticking around this dump."

With that the man opened up a C.O.D. (Corridor of darkness) and gestured Xander to follow " By the way the name is Xemnas No. 1 in the Organization.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another keyblade

The world that never was

Organization XIII throne Room thing

time frame bout a month after Xion was inducted

Xander was waiting outside in his new trench coat hood not on he was called in to the room Xemnas' voice echoed through the whole room " We have a new addition to the Organization welcome number XV" Xander as he entered the room he noticed the thirteen members in differently heightened thrones except for number XIV who stood next to the number XIII throne. Xemnas spoke again forcing Xander out of his train of thought saying to the others " who should we have fight him to see his weapon and power? " Number II spoke up "how bout the next lowest XIV should be able to get the ball rolling" Xemnas nodded in agreement asking the others "Any objections? No? Good. Xion step to the center with Xander and prepare to fight." Xion struggled saying " yes sir" Xander Raised an eyebrow looked up to Xemnas " with all do respect sir but what can she do..." then a flash of light interrupted him looking towards Xion seeing a keyblade in her hands charging at him unable to do anything but dodge he jumped back extended his right arm and opening his hand thinking back to the memories of 'that guy' he had doing what he did a hundred times and with a flash of light the entire room was in shock more so Roxas and Xion all saying except Xemnas just thinking it " Another keyblade wielder!?" Xander some what not understanding holding a gold version of Xion's keyblade (mickey's DTD keyblade) and continued the fight, Xion having more combat experience quickly disarmed Xander with a horizontal slash ending the fight. Xion then said smugly "that's what I can do pretty boy" Xander legitimately at her mercy said "Alright I give" ending the fight.

In the gray area all the members were there celebrating that their ultimate goal will go more smoothly now except Xander just sitting in the corner looking in to the blackness of the sky till he heard some one say "Yo 15 " he turned to see Axel No. 8 , Roxas No. 13, and Xion who he'd just got his ass handed to by smiling. Xander instinctively got at a attention making Axel laugh his ass off and said " dude no need for that here I may out rank you but none that here got it memorized?" Xander then look questionily at Roxas and Xion, Roxas responded saying "That just axel for you he's the most lax out of the organization well not counting the guy with the sitar" pointing at Demyx sitting on the couch Axel got Xander's attention again saying "listen Xan we just came over to ask you if you wanted to hang out with us because since you're also a keyblade wielder they're gonna be helping you out till youget the hang of things, actually Roxas will be teaching you Xion's still learning herself so Roxas how does feel having two Rookies to train?"

Roxas was about to answer until Saix interrupted saying in monotone "Nobodies feel nothing and remember nothing of there past lives." Xander then said cheekily towards Saix "Well captain stick up your ass I do have feelings and I remember my past life when I was whole." "so do i" Xion said meekly, Roxas added to this by saying " Me to though don't remember his name do you Xander?" before he could answer Saix then said something rather insulting " then you thre are nothing more than a phenomena and will probably die because of clouded judgement of past events and emotions." Xander getting a little pissed off now summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Saix " Just try and take wild guess at where I want to shove this... Sir" Saix shrugged it off and started to leave and said one last thing "at least this version of you knows respect...Andre" Something then lit up in his head asking "what did he just call me?"

Axel shrugged and reminded him while opening a COD " Oh well offer still stands man follow me if you want" with Roxas and Xion followed him into the COD Xander Following also saying " anywhere seems better than here I mean really would kill them to use a few munny for few coats of paint" Xion and Axel laughed at this Xander then had a slight flashback of a girl identical to Xion except instead of Xion's sapphire blue they pure emerald green. Xander for some reason feeling a bit nervous asked Xion "Hey Xion until today do you remember meeting a guy that looked like me? " Xion responded " I remember something about a white haired guy with red eyes from my time as whole it's very blurry I can't exactly remember why? Before he could say a word they appeared at the top of a clock tower in another world "Axel where are we?" "My dear noobie, we are in Twilight Town at the perfect time to be here at sunset and what I like to call the icing on the cake after long day of work or for you getting your ass handed to you by Xion" he then pulled out four ice pops from his back and handed one to each person Roxas then said to new rookies "try it it's pretty good" Xander and Xion both took a bite of the ice cream then with a surprised look on their faces Xander then spoke "Salty yet at same time sweet what this?" Axel answered him " it's sea-salt ice cream a local favorite."

For awhile they just sat on the ledge eating their ice cream and watching the sun set for Xander this was really nice. Roxas started to lean back on the wall, "Hey Xander," "yeah what Rocky" Xander smiled cheekily, "First of all don't call me that again and also when me an Xion first joined up we could barely speak a full sentence but you seem to talk like its no trouble why is that?" Xander shrugged "Never really thought about it maybe cause I can see my other's memories more clearly than you and Xion that's my only guess though any thing you can add on this Axel? " Axel shrugged while chewing on the wooden stick that held the ice cream " actually Xan you're the first member to able to talk fully since day one I mean it took Roxas here bout 3 weeks to talk in complete sentences and Xion right still barely talks since she's on day 30 but I think she's got a bit of a timid nature don't you Xion?" poking her playfully in the side as an attempt to tickle and it was successful since her next sentence came out in bursts of giggles "Shut... Up...Axel" with a big smile on her face after few minutes another Flashback of his other self tickling the same black haired girl with green eyes this time the flash was giving him a huge headache now but Axel slapped him back into reality telling they got to go back to the tower. With that they left twilight town back to the gray area each being given a mission Axel was assigned to with half of the other members to castle oblivion while Roxas was assigned heart collecting packaged with teaching the basics to Xander and Xion was partnered with them since they had three keyblade wielders so they had to collect three times the amount of hearts. Xander asked them why they had to collect hearts they said it had to do with kingdom hearts which left him unsatisfied but went to bed any way relieved that day one was done little did he know that it was only tougher from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Castle Oblivion was taken out by one guy?

World that never was, gray area

Time frame three months after Xander was inducted

Over the past few months the friendship between Roxas, Xion, and Xander got stronger and stronger in fact in the span of three months they collected about 3000 hearts altogether make KH 1/3 of the way done. They been practically inseparable in and out of missions besides a few solo missions. Beside a bond of friendship and competitive rivalry Xander has had feelings grow for a certain Black haired girl though he barely shows it off missions because Demyx would constantly ask him to write a ballad about it and Saix would belittle him even more so; in fact other than Axel Roxas and Xion he really started not liking the other members and subtly questioning rank. Also over the months of collecting hearts Xander found ways for them to change their keyblades appearance and power like when he changed his gold keyblade into a familiar black and red one he swung noticeably faster and the strikes were more powerful other than his keyblade strength without the different one he was getting faster stronger lasting longer and more powerful even though unlike the first twelve members he didn't control any special type of nobody or have control of any element he could just seem to dodge and attack at the right times and places which made him difficult to block and hit even his fighting style was always adapting making him unpredictable.

Xander, Roxas, and Xion were coming in after a long really tough battle at Olympus Coliseum getting a good chunk of hearts but also getting there ass kicked by cerberus for mistaking him for a heartless. Xander exclaiming while sitting on the couch "damn that was a tough mission and Roxas i love you like a brother and you rank above me but if you mistake cerberus for a heartless again you're own right Xi? Xion blushed a small bit but got the words out "Yeah I'm with Xan on that one took forever to get you out of his mouth let tell you what my keyblade is need a major cleaning." Roxas trying to defend himself saying"Oh c'mon guys how was i supposed to know that a giant Three headed dog wasn't a heartless?" Xander got up making a peace sign saying "first of all there wasn't a heartless emblem on him and second of all you remember we're in a world where Greek myths are reality and avoid three headed dogs all together." While they were arguing a red head entered the room surprising the keyblade trio " Wow I leave for three months and Xion and Xan got the hots for each other Said guy grew a pair and Roxas is still an idiot looks like I don't have to memorize a lot." All three of them dropped what they were fighting about and all yelled excitedly and sounded a bit surprised "AXEL!" "Yo XIII through XV" he said with a smile "how bout we talk about shit at the usual spot got memorized?" they all walked through the same COD and to the Twilight Town Clock tower to catch up.

"So Axel what happened at Castle Oblivion? Heard everybody got wiped out by a punk in spiky brown hair." said Xander half interested he barely cares about the team that went there but still one kid killing bout half there members was impressive in end of itself. Axel sighed " Actually it were three kids and duck, a dog and some other kid with shoulder length white hair killed half our organization and you know the weirdest part those three kids reminded me of You, Roxas, and Xion actually" Xander clenched his fists tight so much that if it weren't for the gloves his knuckles would be white "Axel this sliver haired kid was he wearing a one piece suit with a heartless emblem the chest and a tattered skirt?" he clenched his teeth eating for the answer. Axel, Roxas, and Xion looked him worriedly last time he seemed this mad was when Saix took him for a mission and wouldn't do anything but berate him (he's the lowest rank next to Xion what could he do) Axel finally said " yes how did you know?" Xander then proceeded to punch the wall behind him then speaking with malice his voice "That bastard is the reason I'm here but not after he made me go through hell and back just to kill my girlfriend in cold blood shackled to the wall he destroyed everything my other held dear even though technically it was Ansem I-he trusted riku to look out for her and he let Ansem have control of his body to do it Axel tell me-" before finish Xion slapped him and then hugged him tightly she was almost crying Axel and Roxas were dumbfounded by what they were seeing then Xion looked at Xander " ...you idiot..don't you dare go after him...remember when I told I barely remembered the white haired red eyed teen well I remember more clearly now he was trying to save her but she couldn't speak when Riku was right behind him so she pushed him out of the way to save him a lot good that did any way I remember his name do you remember her's" Xander now realizing why he's been attracted to Xion and got flashbacks of her when he was whole he was so happy that she wasn't lost at all but right here with him tears falling down cheeks he said Her name "Sarah" and Xion then said His name "Andre" they were about to kiss but were interrupted by Axel clearing his throat and they stopped and they both blushed a deep red color on their faces , to break the silence Roxas said "well this is nice and all but you know we got to get back to the tower it's getting late and you two have a mission together you need your rest right axel? " "Right, now let's go and not speak of this in the tower agreed?" which was met by three "Agreed".

Mean while in the twilight town mansion

"Diz you said you could help all three of them not just Sora and Andre" said a voice coming from an O.13 coat with the hood up. Diz then replied "Yes but what good is the girl if we have the other two already within a year and-" pulling down the hood to show Riku interrupting Diz "BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT! And I know for a fact he won't listen to either of us until she's back hell he might just kill me when wakes up and sees me unless we have her to calm him down and also what's better than five keyblade wielders?six so shut the fuck up and do it I'll get them here shouldn't be to hard." Diz then handed him three devices " these should be able to be absorbed into their bodies that when they merge with their other they'll keep their individualism good luck Riku" and with that Riku left the lab pondering on how he'll get the three of them here then with a cocky smile said to himself "time to make my entrance".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The world that never was gray area

Time frame day after Axel's return

"Huh where's Saix, Xigbar? He's supposed to give me and Xion a mission today." Said Xander a bit grumpy because the 'Lunar Diviner' is skipping woek while they had work Xigbar looked at him and said " I'm giving you two love birds the mission today, and before you start thinking you are that obvious you're not since I'm second in command and the organization's designated assassin I'm really observant and I'm the only one that knows," During this Xander's mouth was open wide in surprise while Xion lightly blushed. "anyway your mission is going to be a little different you can still collect hearts but the main objective is to find and capture or at least learn the identity of an imposter of our organization he will be wearing our coat you'll be heading to twilight town that's where he was last seen any questions?" "Yeah how do we know this guy just doesn't have a good taste in style?" Xigbar then face palmed, "because he interfered in Organization business anything else?" no response "no? Good out ya go then." Xion and Xander said at the same time"Yes sir!" they then entered the COD to go to twilight town.

Riku was looking over twilight town on top of the clock tower noticing Xander and Xion coming to town he sighed a little disappointed that there were only two out of the three here "well at least I should make it interesting for them."

Xander stretched his arms up to the sky up to the sky yawning " well Xi want to compete to see who collects the most hearts and who ever finds the guy first wins?" Xion proceeded. To summon her purple and black keyblade Seether(looks like oathkeeper I know I'm not being original but I just really like that keyblade and oblivion) "You're on pretty boy" smiling while saying this Xander summoned Forevermore "Alright on three 1...2...3!" and they went off in opposite directions surprisingly there were a lot of heartless in twilight town so they fought for a couple hours then they met up in front of the mansion to rest and compare their scores to see who won "hey Xi took you long enough I'm sitting on bout you?" Xion smiled saying "that's pretty good for the lowest ranking member of Organization XIII but I got 143" after she said that another heartless showed up behind Xion and Xander threw Forevermore at it killing the heartless saying smugly "143" "Damn another tie and i almost won the bet so I could finally getting you to do whatever I wanted" Xion said in a frustrated huff "well would make this up to you?" "What are you talking abo-" she didn't finish because he got up close to really close and kissed her on the lips. Xion was surprised by this but soon returning the kiss after a few minutes they broke apart. Xion now over her surprise blushing she said to him " Two questions what was that about and What took you so long?" she sad a little seductively to Xander who was giving a big stupid grin said "well since we couldn't do that at the tower I thought it would be best do it here while we're on a mission and alone" then suddenly something broke their moment " well not entirely alone, I got to say you two took long enough but I also gotta say you moved faster than kairi and sora when it came to dating or should I say your others." said a man in an organization coat with the hood up, the two keyblade wielders knowing this was the imposter they were looking for summoned their keyblades "well you just made looking for you a whole lot easier for us thanks now who are you?" the hooded man then pulled down his hood smiling and saying "coming from the Nobody that remembers his past life the most that's a little insulting" Xander eyes widened in rage tightening his grip making the key shake muttering with venom dripping from the word "Riku" "Ding Ding Ding we have a winner long time no see Xander or should I say Andre? Sarah's Nobody keeping you company? he motioned toward Xion then summoned his own keyblade The Way To Dawn to block Xander's attack and hearing him scream " Don't say HIS name, Don't say HER name! You don't deserve to not after you let Ansem take you over" bloodlust dripping from his mouth but Riku was ready for this " And working for his Nobody is any better?" Xander paused and said the same thing Xion said "What?" but that pause was all he needed he pulled out two of the three devices activated them and punched Xander and Xion in the stomach with them "You heard me Andre you serve his nobody and the original also seeked out KH for power what makes you think he won't do the same?" Xander hunched over on the ground looked up at Riku " He wouldn't he promised we'd be whole if we followed him and what the fuck did you do to us? " "I gave you something that'll help you in the long run and they will imbed themselves into you don't try and remove them and you might not want to use your keyblades for a while cause if you do the devices will just dig deeper so stay away from missions cutie." he said as he pinched Xion cheeks together resulting in her spiting in his face causing him to bitch slap shocked and angered him the most out of everything today "Fuck you Riku I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do and-" Riku looked at him interrupting him " give me what I gave her 10,000 fold I heard that line from when used it with Ansem nice line by the way anyway gotta spilt try to survive the next few weeks because that is more painful then any thing you've felt before and only tell Roxas this he's going to be my next visit cya and don't try to tell the superiors who I am or those things will start getting more painful."

With that he left and went into a COD leaving Xander and Xion on the ground more beaten up then he first believed because they both started coughing up blood. "oh god the pain Xi we gotta go now *cough*" Xion also coughing nodded "*cough*I know help me up*cough*" they limped back the portal feeling defeated just to come in and see the disapproving glare of Saix " I would like a mission re-" Xander interrupted him saying " Fuck off Saix can't you see we're wounded get us to the med facility and I'll fill you in later *cough* *cough* *hak* " and after that he collapsed unable to support him and Xion anymore on his own last thing he saw was Axel and Roxas coming to his side before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

World that never was

Tower that never was med center

Time frame day after the fight with Riku

Xander while knocked out was having the one if the worst dreams he ever had which was strange because he could barely dream while asleep he was in a dungeon like room holding an ebony black keyblade stabbing a random girl in the heart Riku beside her screaming " is this what it takes to get me to feel the same pain by being used like a puppet by Xemnas like I was for Ansem how are you any better than me?!" Xander not want to continue closed his and opened them again with Xemnas choking the life out of Xion while Saix pinned him down and Roxas and axel lying dead and bloody on the floor Xion stared start at Xander " Why Xan why didn't you protect me?" unable to take any more he woke up with a start screaming at the top of his lungs in a cold sweat.

"Ah you're finally awake" Xemnas said at the corner of the med center, unable think of anything else he looked to his right to see Xion unconscious on a bed he then proceeded to say to Xemnas "Sir I'm sorry for failing to capture the target the blame falls on me not Xion I got careless and he beat us because of it if there is any punishment for the failure I take full responsibility and -" "Calm down Xander I didn't come for a punishment of a half-failed mission, in fact we expected that you wouldn't be able to beat him yet, now before you go off on the tangent of us basically send you to kill yourselves let me explain." Xander sighing and calming down strangely enough Xemnas was the only member not including his friends to be able to calm him down; maybe because Xemnas brought him in and in turn saw Xemnas as a mentor in a way. "ok go ahead" Xemnas pulling up a chair to sit on "Explaining this is sort of difficult to do, in the best way is to see if you two were ready to be promoted and before you say anything you weren't the only ones considered. even Roxas got an extremely tough mission to prove his worth to be more than No. XIII. Do you know why we were considering this?" Xander responded "Because some punk took out more than half of us already at castle oblivion." he nodded "correct but unfortunately all three of you failed Roxas wasn't as beaten as you were maybe after your first year you'll be ready. Now onto the subject of the mission and that little kiss you shared with Xion" Xemnas smirked while saying this and Xander was taken back and blushed "Y-You saw that Sir?" "Yes and despite what Xigbar said I also know you two have been having feelings for each other now stop it at once I will not allow feelings to Cloud your judgement." "But sir isn't that our goal to have hearts and have feelings? But I also think its more than that to I think she is my other's girlfriend's nobody." "What do you mean think Xander I am Sarah's Nobody." they heard Xion's voice they turned to see her sitting up in her bed smiling then giving a glare to Xemnas. Xander now trying to change the subject "Sir about the guy sent us to get our asses kicked by," Xemnas raised an eyebrow at him "what about him did find out his identity?" Xander nodded "Yes his name is arrrgh!" hunching over in pain "oh right he did something to us so we can't give his let's see about a description he has sliver hair and was wearing a blind fold that's all I can give. And sir" he sounded nervous asking this like really nervous like breaking your confidence nervous because if this was true he never look at Xemnas the same way again "He also said two more things before leaving he said that your going after kingdom hearts for power alone because your other and heartless selves did the same and that your heartless was Ansem. Is any of this true sir?" Xemnas looked at Xander almost shocked to hear this. "Yes I am tied to Ansem but I don't seek kingdom hearts for power." "How can we believe you when your heartless basically made us and Roxas probably? How do we know after kingdom hearts is complete you won't try to take its power your self and destroy the organization afterwards? How do we know this wasn't just some elaborate plot you had with your heartless before he was killed by sora? How do we know we can trust or follow you after this?" Xander rambled on getting more and more angry remembering all the things Ansem did while Xemnas look at him coldly "Because No. XV" he said in authoritative tone he only used when he had enough of something and threatening to use his power to end it. "I have not given you reason to not trust me and also in your state if you two left now you would not last long, so until I give you four reason not to trust me I ask you to stay for now, and yes Roxas, Axel I know you're there reveal yourselves." Roxas and axel then walked in through the door looking concerned. Axel scratched the back of his head and said "sorry boss but Roxas here wouldn't listen to reason and we heard everything so you don't need to catch us up, so in my opinion from what I just heard we don't have a reason not to trust who is Ansem anyway care to fill me in guys?" Xander clenching his fist was about to talk when Xion spoke up "He's a bastard that's who he is, he destroyed worlds just to find and capture these 'princesses of heart' to open kingdom hearts and in his words before he 'killed' " using quote fingers on the word, " Andre, Sarah, making them, um whatever the plural word for heartless is making us and probably Roxas sometime after us by getting Sora to stab himself with Ansem's keyblade SoulEater, he would plunge all worlds into everlasting darkness but obviously he failed and the reason I'm doubtful of the boss's 'compassion' here is because of what Saix tells us whenever we give him the chance," clearing her throat trying to imitate his monotone voice, "Remeber you are nothing more than tools to the organization if you cannot complete your task or are unwilling to follow orders you're expendable we have two or one other keyblade wielders here." ending her quote looking at Xemnas "sorry 'boss' despite his rank we all know he's a brown-noser and is basically your right hand man how can we believe what you just said when your first lieutenant is already give us death threats before we temporarily lost our power of our keyblades?" Xemnas looking in absolute shock now and Xander face palming thinking 'that's it we're doomed' but Xemnas just stormed out Xion realizing her mistake "Oops I just such signed our death warrants didn't I?" Xander nodded and looked up at Roxas " oh yeah, and Rocky?" Roxas cringed at the nickname "what Xan?" "That guy we fought he said to keep on your toes he's coming for you next." Axel looked at them and asked "This sliver haired guy is probably the same one that helped sora wipeout castle oblivion right?" They nodded Xander then asked them something they never expected " you guys mind staying the night? I mean I like waiting for my pending doom as much as the next nobody but I'd rather go down swinging or at least awake when it happens can you guys at least do that for us?" Axel and Roxas nodded he turned to Xion and smiled faintly. Roxas then turned back to Xander " Hey Xander who is Sora anyway he sounds important?" Xander had his mouth a gaped saying "Seriously? You haven't pieced it together yet he destroyed half the organization, he reminds axel of you, and he fought with our others. Roxas he's your other man. I know that's a lot to sink in but Xi and I are dead nobodies walking so I'm going to say something to Xion before its too late,"Xander got up weakly from his bed and walked up to Xion and kissed her deeply she returned the kiss and as it broke apart she blushed deeply and said to him "Xan what are you doing? we can't do that here." Xander smirked at her "Xi remember we're dead anyways so I don't give a damn about Saix Xigbar xaldin or any of the other members who would find out, because well Xi I lo-" He didn't get to finish because they were so caught up with each they didn't notice axel leaving the room and coming back in panting heavily "Guys we got a problem." "how big a problem?" Xander asked already knowing who's coming but wanted to confirm it "does Saix storming down the hallway with his claymore out count?" Axel asked sarcastically Xion getting up from the bed not as weakly as Xander but the was enough difficulty that Roxas had to help her "weird I though it looked more like a club" "Xi, Axel not the best time for jokes we have to go now" and with that they started running down the hall as fast as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

hapter 6: Broken tools

Tower that never was arena center (where Sora killed Xigbar)

Immediately after 5

Axel Xander Xion and Roxas were running like their lives depended on it which it did when they got to the arena Dusks blocked there way Roxas cutted them down with his keyblade oathkeeper but then a gate slammed down in front of them they turned to see Saix walking towards them while axel with dual chakras and Roxas with his keyblade walked in front of Xander and Xion "Damn guys get out of here I know you guys are strong but you're not stronger than Saix and I won't let any of my friends get hurt... Wow" Xander chuckled I sound more like him everyday." "Xander's right, Roxas, Axel please go we'll be fine" Xion said as she and Xander walked towards Saix and reluctantly Roxas and Axel left. Saix meeting them in the center of the arena "So the tools have stopped running a decided to be punished for breaking?" he asked rhetorically but Xander responded "We're not tools Saix we are members of the organization just like you oh and also you can go straight to hell firaga!" a huge fireball formed at his hand and threw it straight at Saix but he blocked it easily "how quaint a broken tool that also knows a few spells but I doubt you can cast another so how bout you just sit there while I hurt you." he snapped his fingers while some of his specialty berserker nobodies and restrained him on his knees and arms behind his back while Saix dashed toward Xion swinging claymore at her. She may have been in a weakened state but she could still dodge Saix's swinging but not for long because she hit a wall and got hit by an attack that would decapitate most people but she just went flying towards the opposite wall making a small crater. "Leave her the hell alone Saix if your going to me do to me not to her." "as noble as that maybe I believe that this will be more effective to get a broken tool back into shape if not you both die." "I swear if Xemnas put you up to this i will do more than leave the organization I'll burn this whole world to the fucking ground!" he lowered his head in defeat so as not to see what he was doing to xion and unable think of a way out of this 'Wow you're good at empty threats I mean really my nobody's this weak damn I thought you could get out of a simple jam like this' Xander eyes widened thinking 'Andre? How aren't you-' 'dead yeah still trying to figure that out myself but still you have to save Xion if you don't she's dead' 'how do you expect me to do that I'm cut off from my keyblade right now' 'yes but I think I know away around it you see your cut off from your current keyblades but try to summon the last keyblade I summoned and it's probably going to be the most painful you ever do' ' you mean divinity? Thanks but why are you helping other than the obvious you're my nobody thing.' ' the ones we love most are tied together like we are if Xion dies Sarah dies that's why now go save her'

Saix was almost taking pleasure in hurting Xion, she was close to a bloody pulp within minutes being unable to defend herself but when he had her in a chokehold about to give off a killing blow making her disappear forever there large flash of light and a rapid succession of loud clangs when the light died down they saw Xander wielding a blue and white keyblade in his left hand holding it to Saix's throat and blood trickling down his mouth he yelled something at Saix in some language(Al Bhed) that no one one in the organization understood except Xion an blushed when she heard it "Kad dra vilg yfyo vnus dra fusyh e muja jui mihyn pycdynt(get the fuck away from the woman I love you lunar bastard)!" then he said something that probably bruised Saix's pride "let's see if the lunar diviner can win in a fight with an armed opponent" thinking 'this going to hurt even more probably just fight through the pain' and extended his right arm and forevermore appeared, Saix then proceeded to drop Xion and she was about to hit the ground but Xander caught her and settled here down gently after the outburst she was unconscious Xander put his hand over her chest and used all the magic he had left "Cura" the spell took effect and her wounds disappeared she was still unconscious; good she didn't need to be awake for this he then raised divinity and forevermore making an X with them "Well let's get started" he rushed toward Saix swinging like he fought dual wielding all his life he did it with so much speed, grace, and ferocity but there was still so much power behind his strikes it so overwhelming that Saix was barely able to keep up and whenever Saix got an attack in and it connected he just ignored it and just kept on attacking by the end of the fight Xander's coat was tattered and almost his entire lower jaw was covered in his own blood with Saix on his knees disarmed and wounds littered all over his body looking straight in Xander's blood red eyes seeing nothing but pure hatred at Saix "I've been waiting a long time to do the No. VII" as he raised both keyblades for the final blow he hears one of the last voices he'd want to hear "Stand down Xander he can no longer fight you have won" Xander keepping his keyblades up "Xemnas give me one reason i care about to spare this kiss ass's life when he hardly showed Xion any remorse, why should I not believe that you put him up to this" turning violently toward Xemnas "why shouldn't I just leave this fucking place with Xion and see if Roxas and Axel might want to join in. Why in the hell shouldn't just kill you right now?!" "simply because," kneeing him in the gut and punching him in the back of the head he fell to his knees and vomited blood " you're at your limit XV now stay there bowing to me while I take care of Saix." then out of the corner of his eye he saw Xion with blood also trickling down her mouth holding Seether to the back of his neck and to his right he saw Roxas with oathkeeper and oblivion drawn next to him Axel making a ring of fire around all of them " you should know by now 'boss' we have a problem with authority and following orders got it memorized?" "Indeed? Xigbar if wouldn't mind knocking them out?" Xigbar then appeared with his arrow guns in his hands " with or without tranqs?" "with tranquilizers" "your no fun boss" and within seconds they were all knocked out and on the floor " what do you want to do with them boss kill them?" " no they're still useful to us take them to the torture room when they wake up lets see if they're more complying after a few hours of torture" then a deep voice boomed through the arena"im afraid that isn't going to happen Xemnas ," then a tall man descended to the ground this man had long silver hair piercing golden eyes and skin as tanned as Xemnas's and he was wearing an organization coat with a black creature behind him "Ansem? But you were destroyed." "true but I am not Ansem I just have a bitch of an overpowering remnant of him in my heart. Now I'll be taking those four now and nice try." catching Xigbar by the arrow guns and through him across the room K.O.-ing him and with that the black creature picked up Axel Xion Roxas and Xander and put him on his shoulders "See you in a few years Xemnas." he then disappeared in his own COD and left Xemnas with a giant hole in his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: we're stuck here for a few years?

Twilight town mansion

Xander woke up took in his surroundings he was in a large bed his coat was still on Xion was right next to him he didn't mind this but he did somewhat started laughing in his head when he saw Axel and roxas in the same bed hugging he then sat up and saw who was standing in front of him who was someone he never thought he see again and with a start he summoned divinity into his hand and attacked him telling in rage "How are you still alive Ansem?" he then cocked a smile and said "damn you have worse temper then Andre and second of all I'm not Ansem it's me Riku just having a losing battle in the heart if get what im saying" Xander stepped back and said "well I get to finish his plan after all" "what plan?" riku asked and without a second thought he plunged Divinity into riku's heart and turned it " you see Riku before Ansem used SoulEater to kill him he was going to use Divinity on you to dispel Ansem from your body and then kill you for betraying him. During all this riku's body changed back to his old body except silver hair at the length past his shoulders a bit and Xander removed Divinity he continued while he walked back to the bed that had Xion on it "Divinity works like an anti-SoulEater instead of spreading darkness it spreads light into ones heart and dispels any dark things or beings from it now that took a lot out of me so I'm going to rest and thank me later" Saying Riku was shocked was an understatement he thought after he removed that blindfold that was no turning back he had tears in his eyes as he left seeing Namine she asked "Riku are they awa- oh my god Riku your back to normal how?" Riku just smiled as tears ran down his face "Thanks to an old friend."

next time Xander woke up he thought he was still dreaming cause now Xion was laying right on top of him trying to kiss him " Morning beautiful shouldn't we have a date first before we go any further?" he joked she then lightly punched in the arm when he said it but played along " you're no fun. you think you'd make an exception this we both almost died?"

They kissed again and then the moment shattered again with saying

"Almost died or not there are two other people in the room that sees you two as little siblings so please for love of god stop." "Actually make that four people that don't want to see that" they all turned to see Riku with Namine next to him looking a little shy "and by the way thanks Xan anyways everybody this is Namine aka Kari's nobody and she has power over memories so don't fuck with her she won't fuck with you until the final part of the plan which might take longer since we need to build another device for axel which reminds me Roxas come here for a second " while saying this he was powering a familiar looking device "Alright but why do you need-" and then promptly punched him hard in the gut Roxas then cringed to the ground and Namine helped him up "oh god you guys fought Saix while feeling this you guys masochists or something uh oh." Xion and Xander then hit him in the back of the head for that comment " no you Baka we were trying to protect the ones we cared about no matter the cost or amount of pain. Why you're in that list we have no idea." they laughed at this while Roxas crawled back to a bed to lay on and mull through the pain "Anyway with Axel now here when need to find his heart to become whole also and another device so that he can keep his individuality while whole that could take about a couple years counting the process of putting everybody's memories back into place so that everybody remembers your others and.." he cringed at the next part "then explaining everything to Kari" Everybody was confused about that except Namine "let's just say when she's around sora she's sweet but shes very protective of Sora and a bit the jealous type even though nothing happened between them trust me when you see them together it'll be obvious that they're in love with each they're just to nervous to do anything about it." Axel inserted his comparison "So like Xander and Xion when they first started working together sorry guys I had to ask Roxas what was going on during the months I was gone don't hurt him for he's already in great pain as we can see." "well anyway here is the man who thought of this Diz aka Ansem the wise." "Riku are telling me that dick of a heartless is still alive and you're still working for him?" then a man in a red cloak and bandages on his faces walked into the room "that heartless was an imposter and of my former student I only want a few things bring the keyblade wielders back into more than a handful into an academy again and to bring down the organization."

After a few hours of long winded explanations of how the plan is going to work Xander finally made a comment " let me get this straight until Sora and the others are ready we're stuck here in this mansion for a few couple years and we can't go to any other worlds let alone go into town because the organization and to make sure of this the devices you planted in us will increase the amount of pain we feel until we ultimately pass out or come back to the mansion so we're basically under a house arrest even though we came willingly and we're your allies? Dude you got a fucked up way of treating allies." Namine leaned over and said "Welcome to my world basically."

"Yeah well since we're stuck mind if we set you up with Roxas see if that'll help Sora and Kairi get the ball rolling when they see each other?"

Namine nodded "sure besides he is pretty cute." she then looked at Roxas a bit seductively He then blushed and looked away. "well old man I got one question is there a music room cause if we have to stay here a couple years might as well be artistically stimulated I know bout everybody here can sing even you broody." pointing towards Riku "Don't brood" "yeah you do" "known you for a few hours and you been brooding for half that time" "anyway i can play guitar Roxas can play bass and axel is a drumming machine so how bout tomorrow we have karaoke night with all of us playing the songs instead if a karaoke machine all in favor?" everybody raised there hand "alright then and Riku can I talk to you I private?" "figured we'd have to do this but I thought Andre would be doing it but you're so much like him you might as well be him follow me I got an idea of what this talk will include we have a training room so that you don't go out of shape I just have one rule no keyblades or magic not yet anyways give it a few months for the devices to sink in and not give great physical damage whenever you summon a keyblade let's go" Xion tugged on Xander's arm and looked at him full of worry "Be careful" Xander hugged and said "I will, and I'll be right back love you Xi" and then he just left Namine then walked up to her and said "Did he just say to you what I think he said?" Xion nodded and looked down "but how do I know he actually means it?" Namine snapped her fingers " I know I got an idea have him sing a song tomorrow about how he loves you it's said that when some one sings a song about what they're feeling it shows clear as day on their faces there is no way to fake it." "that's a good idea and I overheard what Xan offered and I got an idea how bout duet between you and Roxas? It'll be perfect." "I like the way you think."

Training room

"Alright let's get things straight even though I helped you Riku I don't trust you." Riku looked at him blankly "I understand but I thought I would only have to do this with Andre which probably have to also I don't think this just about me betraying Andre and Sarah," Xander looked at in surprise "I do-don't know what you're talking about Riku" his confidence shaking "oh please Xan you've been what in the organization for what a few months it was you're unshakable base of belief that you;d be whole of you followed orders and Xemnas was your shinning example of what you wanted to be as a nobody and then I come from out of nowhere and tell you that your cause was just a lie and you're basically where I was a year ago a pawn of the same person" Xander lunged at him, he dodged and Xander made hole in the wall he punched he then dropped to his knees defeated knowing what he said was true "you're right Riku the only I've fought for so far is so that organization could make KH I could be whole again and now," he looked at his hands and began sobbing "What the hell do I have to fight for now?" "You god damn idiot you still have Xion don't you?" Riku pulled him up to his feet "You love her dont you then fight for her and if you think she's unconvinced right now then use tomorrow night to proclaim your love for her. And i wanted you guys to play something for me that night also." He then pulled out a slip of paper for his pocket and handed it to Xander who looks at it and grins "this song just screams you man."


	8. Chapter 8

Final chapter: Karaoke night

"Alright guys we going to do this?" Xander asked the rest of the band dressed in their newly picked clothes Roxas was in his usual attire you see him in the beginning of KH2, Axel inCream and red colored shirt and pants still wearing the organization cloak (A/N hey when something looks good why trash it) except with a red and orange flame design around it while Xand was wearing the Organization coat unzipped all the way down with a jagged lookin J on the back (Tidus's logo from FFX) with his Shirt consisting of red and black, his pants were of black leather (Not really tight leather pants just a bit looser as you go down to the cuffs) and Black Combat boots, the others shrugged then axel went up to Xander "Well I thought we could open up with SoM or FLW then open up to karaoke any other ideas?"

Roxas busy tuning his bass he shook his head "As long as you dont make me sing anything overly girly" Xander then glanced at Axel " would a Duet with Namine sing Sanctuary count?" "Depends is it from that badly written RPG you guys were playing this morning (A/N see what did there? :3) is it? I'll do it As long its the opening intro to it cause that was a bad ass song. " "well now thats settled Axel what will you be singing Ring of Fire?" dodging a chakram throw from Axel making sure not to damage to the room or the equipment. "or Life Burns? Burn it down?" "Fuck you and your fire puns xander I was thinking of singing house of wolves what about you have you found a song good enough to convince Xion?" I think so thats why I'm going to go last anyway we'll start with SoM then end it off with FLW now lets get started." Without Saying another word the walked on to the make shift stage about to play there asses off.

Xander Started strumming his guitar in a loud, pulse pounding rhythm and axel and Roxas Joining in on bass and Drums Roxas Following the rhythm Xander was setting and Axel was hit hard with the bass drum. Xander walked up to the mic and started to sing.

"yeah I get it,

you're an outcast

always under attack,

always coming in last

bringing up the back

no one owes you any thing."

"i think you need a shotgun blast,

a kick in the ass

so paranoid

watch you back!"

They each increased intensity of their playing and Axel took a mic and stood up

" oh my here we go!" Xander then continued singing

"another loose cannon gone bipolar,

Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell!  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine!"

Then Roxas joined Xander at the mic and Axel putting his own mic on a stand and they started sing together.

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"

Then Xander stepped back from the mic and Roxas started sing the next verse.

" I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy!  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine!"

They all Started to sing together again

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"

Then Xander Stood at the front of the stage a Spotlight on him While he shredded the hell out of his guitar and slowly got fainter and fainter then steeped back having the spot light on axel and sang the chorus on a soft note

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight!"

They joined in again louder than ever.

"I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?"

And they ended and Xander went up to the Mic to talk to the 'crowd' Consisting of Riku, Xion, and Namine, "alright now that the opener is done Riku you're up man." Riku got up from his seat and walked up to the stage as soon he got to the mic Xander started Strumming and axel and Roxas came in suite to cue Riku to start singing

"The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

Riku too a deep breath for the next part and The three Nobodies sang with him

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"  
Riku the continued the next part by himself

"My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"  
The Three Nobdies then Joined back in for the rest of the song

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster"  
Xander and Xion Both smiling they know why riku picked this song it basically sums up how he's felt for the last year trying to keep dominance of his body and heart against the dark remnant of Ansem.

"It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster!"

Riku then let go of the mic and got off stage smiling triumphantly because he will probably never again have to constantly fight the darkness in his heart.

Xander walking up to the Stand motioning Roxas and Namine to come up " And now we have a lovely Duet of the Mansion's newest upcoming couple." While walking up to the mic Namine grabbed Roxas's hand nervously and blushed while squeezing it hard Roxas Looked at her and smiled "Oh com'n you'll do fine besides I heard you rehearse while you were in the bathroom you sounded pretty good and before you ask I didn't try to see anything." He chuckled while Namine blushed even deeper "besides isn't what we're about to sing about not feeling nervous with the one you care about, and Other things. Lets go I'll start"

Xander then Started the song holding the the beginning note basically telling them to hurry the hell up.

Roxas Stepped up still holding her hand and pulled her in close and started singing

"In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now"

Namine regaining her confindence then took the next verse,

"I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me"

Then the rhythm got more pulse pounding everybody got caught up in the moment even Xander went down off stage to get Xion Up and out of her chair to kiss her and see her beautiful black and silver dress in the spotlight as Roxas Continued singing the next verse.

"snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battleground  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken"

then as if unconsciously deciding it they sang the last verse together and was a perfect blend of harmonies.

"In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I"

With the song ending Namine got up the last of her courage and kissed Roxas outright on the lips and roxas then returning her kiss basically having a make out section on stage "Alright love birds I'd say get a room but we still have other songs to do Axel you Next?" Axel shrugged " Nah man couldn't decide anything so how bout before we close with FLW how bout you sing that song you got for your love bird and she can sit right here on stage cause I know at the end of it you'll be just like Rocky and Nam over there."

Xander with a grin on his face nodded "Alright com'n Xi I got a special seat for you for this one." Xion then looked at him full of affection " Xan you don't have to prove to me that you love me anymore I already know and I love you to." Xander Completely over the moon but decided to show it after the song and got her to sit down on the VIP chair on Stage "Thank you Xi you have no idea how much it means to me but I have to get this off my chest alright?" Xion smiled and kissed him on the cheekAnd said to him "alright go Ahead I've been looking forward to this all day so you better not disapoint." Xander nodded and got into position and Axel started drumming first then Roxas in on bass and Xander Started singing before Struming

" If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned"

Xander then looked directly at xion as he sang the chorous

"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
**The only thing that I still believe**  
**In is you**, if you only knew"

going over to Roxas acting like he's looking for support like it's taking everything he had just to sing this tears starting to form as he continued to sing,

" If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that went wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent"

Xion going up to him to support him as he looked at her and sang on

" It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
**The only thing that I still believe**  
**In is you**, if you only knew"

He wanted to kiss so badly and vice versa but the song wasn't over so he carried on

"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
**The only thing that I still believe  
In is you**, if you only knew  
Xion starting to get tears in her eyes thinking how how much of an idiot she was not seeing how much the transition from being loyal to the organization to well, this being on the run and being hunted by former 'Comrades'  
"If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn,"

Then he was completely shocked Xion joined in with him at the last verse singing in the same amount of emotion as he was he just thought 'How lucky a guy I am'

"It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
**The only thing that I still believe  
****In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you**  
Oh, if you only knew"

As the song died done they were both in tears and began to do the exact same thing as Namine and Roxas except **WAY** more passionately and few little moans . Axel then had to do the only thing he could to break them up when they're like this "Well I basically nailed the end on the head didn't I?"

Xander and Xion completely ignored him except they broke the kiss and said to each other at the exact same time "I love you" Roxas then moving up helping Riku and Namine up to the stage, " well We got one more song and everybody is joining in for theis Xander Care to play us in?" as soon as Xander started Playing all the former Organization members started singing in Unison,

"Now I know that I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your?"  
Namine And riku then sang the the next part,  
"And I know there's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change"  
Xander then Started playing faster as riku sang the next verse alone  
"So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding, I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding, I can't speak"  
then everybody sang together  
"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home"  
Xander Played more intensely while the Girls sang the Next verse  
"Can you see my eyes are shining bright?

Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding I get weak"  
Everyone joined again  
"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home"  
Riku sang Alone Again  
"These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say"  
Xander then Started singing alone  
"I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead"  
Axel Started Drumming again  
"(How can I see, I see you lying)  
'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
Asleep or dead!

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead!"

Everybody sand the Chorus while Xander Contiued  
"'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead!  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)

Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home"

And with the end of the song and everybody left the room in good moods and high hopes of the next couple years Axel Had his own room, Riku his own room also, and since Namine was 'Scared' of being alone at night asked Roxas to stay with her for the night(no Sex cause just no no no and GOD NO!) while Xion and Xander being the only couple going into the Mansion got to share a room (when Say no sex I'm not going to give details but I might leave ideas to the imagination *wink* what's the difference you ask Roxas and Namine are barely in their late teens while Xander is Seventeen basically an adult and Xion is Sixteen bordering on seventeen cause that's the the ages of their others when they turned heartless See Prologue) "you Know what we could be doing right now instead of sleeping right?" Xion asked as she wrapped her arms around Xander's hips then he looked at her " you serious or are you Just fucking with me?" Xion then began undressed herself and Said "Do I look serious enough to you?"

**Axel's room**  
Axel while reading up on Keyblades their wielders and how they're Chosen considering his other might another one of the chosen few to wield it heard something he never wanted to hear, "OH GOD XANDER YESS" Axel then Cringed and put on his head phones and turned the music up to high "That's a sound I definitely don't ever want to memorize" while continuing to read his book.

**Riku's Room**

Riku hearing the Same thing also cringing Trying to find some way to drown out the noise "I swear if it's going to be like this with Sora and Kairi," he then continued to mumble while finding conveniently some noise canceling head phones

**Namine's Room**

Roxas and Namine hearing this same sound looking at each other for a minute Namine then smiled as she was drawing something in her sketchbook at Roxas saying "don't even think about it first night together remember? We'll just cuddle." Roxas then rolled his eyes "I wasn't in fact I was thinking you were thinking about it since your having me pose nude for a drawing."

And so our Story end's with our Nobodies but they will return in the sequel but before then a Prequel for Andre And Sarah Back story and the world they Came from I threw in a few hints in the story in case you were wondering.


End file.
